Epic Ripoffs
by Bigtoven
Summary: I aint good at summaries, but here I go. This is basically the characters, or most of them anyways from Yu Yu Hakusho, with themes from various movies, ch. 3 is now up and the Characters are acting out the Wizard of Oz. Non Yaoi. Ha! Told you I wasnt good
1. The Ring, Who's Ring?

Warning: The characters in here are all extremely ooc, so if you don't like it, then leave immediately. The Plot sucks. And also there will be absolutely NO Yaoi, Yuri, or any of that crap in here, although I don't know how that is a warning hey, at least its informative right?

On another note, since this particular chapter sucks ass, on account of me writing it while still having a sort of writers block, You can completely skip it and read the next chapter. That course of action is completely advisable. In fact TAKE THE DANG ADVICE! Or read this one first, either's good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, The Ring, Scary movie 3, or any other thing mentioned in this fic.

It had started out as an ordinary day for Kurama (aka Suuichi), he woke up brushed his teeth, combed his hair, got dressed, killed some random demon that popped out of apparently nowhere, and then went to go eat breakfast. Yup it was a perfectly ordinary day. Kurama had just finished eating his breakfast when Shiori, his mother walked in, holding a video tape, with a blank look in her eyes. "Suuichi, I need you to watch this tape for me" Shiori told him, her voice sounding as if she was in a sort of trance. "What for mother" Kurama replied, while wondering what was wrong with her "just watch this tape" she replied in that same trance-like voice. Now ordinarily Kurama would be very suspicious about the whole thing, but it _was_ his mother after all, so he agreed to watch the tape.

/ Somewhere a few miles a way/

"Mwahahahaha… now that he's going to watch the copy of that tape, he will die, and I will be rid of one of the Spirit detectives! And the best part of all this is, I won't be killed! " A strange green creature, with horns in its head cooed triumphantly._ Briing_ "Hey, what's that sound?" the creature then said, stopping in its gloating, and getting up to see what it was. It was going to go check, when all of a sudden the television turned on. "What the, I thought I unplugged that thing" it said to itself, walking towards the television. "I di… what the…No, No I thought I still had a few hours left! 10:45, already? No, No, Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…."

/back with Kurama/

Kurama just popped in the tape and pushed play. After a few seconds of static it finally showed something. First it was of a spinning chair, then a ladder, then an anorexic woman combing her, hair, followed by the chair again, where an overly obese man walked on and was looking at the chair for a while, then the obese man was spinning on the spinning chair (a/n okay I'm lazy, so if you've seen scary movie 3 then fill in the rest w/ the tape from that movie). After it was finally finished, Kurama was just sitting there, with a dazed expression on his face. "What the +_HELL+ _was that" he finally said after a while. Just when he was about to consider calling a therapist to schedule an appointment the phone rang.

Kurama stared at the phone for a few seconds before going to pick it up. when he was about to pick it up his stepbrother, whose name happened to coincidentally be Suuichi rushed in front of him, and picked up the phone "Hello?" he said with a smile on his face. After a few seconds a very creepy voice said "Seven days", "excuse me" "your going to die in seven days" "What! I'm too young to die! Why me? What did I, Suuichi Hatanaka do? I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Suuichi screamed out in horror, at what he was told "wait, isn't this Kurama/Suuichi Minamino?" The creepy voice on the other line said. "No, this is Suuichi Hatanaka, Suuichi Minamino is my stepbrother, and he's standing right here if you want to talk with him?" Suuichi said, instantly going back to normal. "That would be great, put him on" the voice said enthusiastically".

"Yo, it's for you" Suuichi said, handing Kurama the phone. 'I wonder who it is' Kurama thought getting the phone, "hello, Suuichi M. speaking" "Seven days" "seven days till what?" "Till I come and kill you" "really? And is that seven school days, or seven days in general?" "Seven days in general" "does that include holidays?" "Depends, which holiday is it?" "It's Presidents day" "then no" "No? but my whole schools taking that day of!" "Well we are in Japan, so it doesn't count" "well what if I go to America?" "Listen I'm giving you seven frickin' days, I could just come over right now and frickin' kill you!" "Damn! Someone needs anger management." "Well I was thrown in a well by my stepmother, and left to die!" "Touchy, well is there anything that I can do so that I could live?" "Well, you +_could+_ make a copy of the tape, and have someone else watch it, that way they'll die, and you'll be able to live out the rest of your live" "okay, any specific person you want?" "Nah, anyone's fine by me" "okay, and thank you for the help, bye" Kurama said, and then hung up the phone. Looking to where his stepbrother ran off, he yelled out "Yo, Suuichi, you want to watch a cool video tape!" "Are you crazy! I saw the Ring, and I just answered the phone as well!" Suuichi replied from wherever the hell he went.

/The next day with Yusuke/

Yusuke had recently ditched school, and was now at the arcade, playing some random game, when he heard a familiar voice calling him. "Yo, Yusuke, how are you doing?" Kurama said, walking towards Yusuke. "I'm fine, but aren't you supposed to be at school, or something?" Yusuke asked suspiciously, "ditching, and you?" "Same thing, but, you know that's normal for me, why would you be ditching?" "Hey, do you want to see something really cool?" Kurama said, ignoring Yusuke's comment "Sure, what is it?" "It's a really cool video tape that you should really watch. I got a copy right here" Kurama replied taking out the video tape and handing it to Yusuke.

/a while later at Yusuke's place/

Kurama had left soon after giving him the tape, telling him he had some 'important' business he needed to take care of. Yusuke had then decided to go home, and watch the tape, since he was getting bored any ways, and so he popped in the tape. A while later left him completely confused, with a bewildered expression on his face. "That seemed oddly like the tape from that movie, The Ring" Yusuke said aloud, and in a shocked tone of voice. Just then the phone rang and Yusuke already knew who it was, but picked it up anyways, "Hello, is Mike McCrea here?" "What, no you got the wrong number" "are you sure" "yeah, now hang up; I'm expecting an important call!" "Geeze, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" "go F# yourself, I got an important call now if you don't mind!" "Well _sorry"_ "you better be!" Yusuke yelled at the other person on the line, and then angrily hung up. _Bring, _"Yo, Yusuke speaking""Seven days" "eh?" "Seven days" "just to clear this up you're that girl from The Ring, aren't you?" Yusuke asked the voice on the phone "yup, so I guess that means that you know you're going to die in seven days right?" "Well actually, I also watched the second movie, and know how to keep myself from being killed. And just for the record, aren't you suppose to be you know, dead? Or something like that, didn't that girl trap you in the well?" Yusuke asked the voice curiously "Yeah, well I'm _suppose _to be, but come on, you don't expect something like that to stop _me_ do you?" "But didn't she trap you in the well? How could you escape?" "Well, I jumped back in time then I went and prevented her from locking me up, leaving a whole bunch of other stuff that doesn't need to be explained" "but how did you…" "Leaving a Whole bunch of stuff that doesn't need to be explained" "oh, okay. Uh, well I gotta go and make a copy of this tape to show it to someone anyway, see ya if I fail though." "Okay, bye!" the other voice on the line said, before Yusuke hung up the phone. 'Now what is Kuwabara's number again?' Yusuke thought to himself.

The cycle of them making a copy of the tape, and having the other person watch it continued for a couple of days before Kurama finally came up with a Brilliant idea. Long story short, they ended tying up some random demon to a chair and made it watch the tape. Thus ending the horror of the most evil tape in existence.


	2. Oh no, Its Cujo!

Bigtoven: well hope you like this one, I think it's significantly better than the other one. I am more fully off of that accursed writers block now, so it should be better. Hmm… this one seems to start out a bit creepy doesn't it?

Disclaimer: don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, never will, and just for any disbelievers out there… WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SMOKING! WHY THE HECK WOULD I BE WRITING ON FAN FICTION IF I OWNED IT! Cough, cough uh… yeah, I don't own it. Also I do not own Cujo, by Stephen King.

Warning: absolutely NO Yaoi again I don't know how that's a warning but oh well, also Major, MAJOR OOC, don't say I didn't warn you.

Title: Oh no, it's Cujo!

Genre: horror/comedy

Rating: T (for language)

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

/scene change/

* * *

It was around five p.m. and Yusuke just gotten home from doing whatever the hell he had been doing. Upon arriving at his house, he walked straight toward the couch, intent on watching some

mindless television for a while. As soon as he had sat down however, the phone started to ring, and after about the fifth ring, he decided to go and answer the phone, "Yo, Yusuke speakin' what

is it?" upon receiving no answer he said again "hello, anyone there?" still no answer, so slamming the phone down he walked back to the couch, cursing about lousy prank callers, and such. And

once again as soon as he sat on the couch, the phone started ringing. Getting angry Yusuke got up and quickly answered it "Hello?" He said once he answered the phone, upon receiving no

answer he got even angrier, "Okay, whoever the Hell is calling better answer right now or I swear I'm gonna find out who you are and kill your sorry ass!" He shouted into the phone, hearing no

answer, he angrily slammed the phone back down. This time though, instead of going to sit back down, he waited by the phone, intent on finding out who was on the other line, _'I swear, if this is _

_Kuwabara, he is gonna wish he was never born'_ Yusuke thought angrily while waiting for the phone to ring again. After about five minutes without the phone ringing, he decided that he probably

scared whoever had been calling off with his threat, and walked toward the couch. As soon as he sat down, he immediately froze, and looked toward the phone, just waiting for that accursed

ringing when no sound came, he relaxed and decided it was safe to watch the TV; Yusuke had just grabbed the remote when **_Briing_** _crap_ he thought, immediately getting up and answering the

phone. "LISTEN, WHOEVER THE HELL YOU ARE, IF YOU DON'T STOP CALLING I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU SO HARD THAT YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN, YOU GOT THAT BASTARD!" Yusuke

screamed into the phone, he was just about to slam the phone back down, when he heard a strange buzzing noise coming from it, _'what the…'_ he started, his thought trailing off as the buzzing

started to get louder. Starting to get just a tad bit freaked out (just a tad), he put the phone down, and quickly walked toward the couch. Sitting down he heard the phone start to ring once

again, still feeling a bit angry about all the callings, and a bit freaked by the buzzing, he decided to not pick up and just let it ring. He was about to turn on the television, when the phone decided

to pick itself up, hearing the buzzing sound once again, Yusuke quickly turned to his phone, seeing that it had somehow gotten off the hook. Walking over to the telephone, he quickly hung it back

up and, just for good measure, unplugged it. Feeling better about that, he turned around and headed toward the couch, to finally watch some TV, however, as soon as he sat down the phone

started ringing again. Freezing, he quickly turned toward the phone, to see that it was still unplugged from the phone line. Starting to get freaked out now, he walked up to the phone and

hesitantly answered it, which was a pretty bad idea, because as soon as he answered, that eerie buzzing sound started blasting from the phone at an awful sounding high pitch. Slamming down

the receiver, Yusuke picked up the whole phone, and threw it against the wall, effectively shattering it into a thousand pieces. _'Damn, I'm starting to get way too paranoid'_ Yusuke suddenly thought

to himself, looking at the shattered remains of what used to be his phone. Shaking his head at the mess, he started walking toward the door, deciding that he needed to get some fresh air,

however as he was about a few feet away from the door, the phone started once again ringing. Getting freaked out Yusuke quickly turned toward where the shattered mess of a phone was,

when that same buzzing sound came up. Starting to slowly back up, Yusuke steadily got toward the door, when he heard a low growling sound coming from his bathroom door. Quickly looking

toward the door, Yusuke saw that it looked as if something was trying to break the door down. Putting his hand on the door knob Yusuke began to slowly turn it, when his eyes suddenly

widened. His bathroom door suddenly shook violently, and a huge animal, which looked like an over sized Saint Bernard with rabies, (think Cujo, but about ten times bigger), came crashing

through it. "Oh Fuck" Yusuke exclaimed, looking at the giant rabid animal "It's a freakin' mutated Cujo!" with that said, he got ready to fire a blast of spirit energy at the giant thing, only to find out

he couldn't, "aw shit!" he exclaimed remembering why he couldn't use his spirit gun, damn it Koenma!' he said, angry 'why the hell did you have to make me go after that damn low level demon

for!" looking toward the rabid animal, that was glaring right at him with its rabid eyes, he decided to make a bolt for it, opening his door he ran as fast as he could away from it. He would be able

to kill it with his own hands, but that thing looked rabid, and he did NOT want to get bit, and have to get all kinds of shots just because of that. So running as fast as he could, with the

surprisingly fast dog just behind him, he ran toward whichever of his friends that was closest to the direction he was running. Which, unfortunately for a certain red head happened to be where

Kurama lived.

/With Kurama /

Kurama had just gone outside to get the mail when he had heard someone calling his name. Turning toward the direction the voice had come from, Kurama saw Yusuke running toward him at top

speed, frantically waving his hands in the air like a lunatic, to get his attention. Looking at him curiously, Kurama watched as Yusuke finally reached him, and started breathing heavily "Yusuke

what's wrong?" Kurama asked a little worried about what would have Yusuke acting like this. "Pant, pant, phone… buzzing… rabid Cujo…run… spirit gun… useless… shots… no…" Yusuke managed

to pant out between breaths. "Yusuke, you don't make any sense, speak clearly" Kurama asked with concern lacing his voice. Regaining his breath Yusuke quickly stated "Kurama have you had

your rabies shots yet!" "Wh… what? Kurama asked somewhat shocked at why he would ask such an odd question, "Why would you want to know?" Groaning in impatience Yusuke hurriedly

explained what had happened. "… And it's still behind me right now!" "So, your saying that you led it right to my house" Kurama said in a low calm voice. Yusuke was lucky that his mother wasn't

home or he'd be in huge trouble for leading it straight to his house, Kurama silently thought in anger, though glad that his mother wasn't home to get hurt. "Oh shit" Kurama heard Yusuke

suddenly say, looking toward where Yusuke was staring Kurama's eyes instantly widened. _'He wasn't kidding when he said it was huge'_ Kurama thought looking toward the giant dog. "Yusuke, I

want you to…" Kurama was saying, but cut himself off when he noticed that he was nowhere in sight. '_Where'd he go'_ Kurama thought quickly looking around for him. Suddenly spotting Yusuke just

slamming his screen (sp?) door shut, Kurama ran after him toward his house. Looking back he saw the 'dog' and quickly tried to open the door, only to realize that it was locked. "What the heck,

Yusuke open this damned door right now!" Kurama shouted, losing his cool at the fast approaching animal, "Sorry, but its every man for himself now!" Yusuke said, shutting the inside door and

locking it as well. "But this is my house, and I'm a fox! It doesn't count for me!" Kurama shouted banging on the door to be let in, "Same thing" Kurama heard Yusuke say from the other side of the

door. Hearing a low growling sound, Kurama came face to face with the muzzle of the giant rabid animal. Dodging its huge maw Kurama ran behind it, and started running. The 'dog' right on his

heels. After about ten, or fifteen minutes of running down streets and alleyways, Kurama finally came to a dead end. Putting his back against the brick wall, Kurama turned and faced the rabid

animal, and hoping that it wasn't as rabid as it seemed tried to bargain with it. "Look, it's not me you want, it's Yusuke, you were chasing him after all, if you let me go I'll take you right to him" he said.

Upon receiving no answer other than another growl Kurama decided that it was as mad as it looked. Dodging to the side as the beast lunged Kurama just barely missed getting bit.

Closing his eyes, and waiting for the animal to attack again, when all of a sudden he remembered something. '_Why the hell am I freaking out so much'_ Kurama thought to himself starting to chuckle a bit.

Swiftly side stepping the giant dog, Kurama got out his rose whip, and easily decapitated the rabid animal. Chuckling lightly at his own foolishness Kurama started walking away. Looking

toward the head of the now deceased rabid animal Kurama started to think of a way to get back a Yusuke for locking the door on him. _'I never did tell him if I had gotten those rabies shots'_

Kurama thought to himself, deciding to make a quick trip to the store, he was out of whipped cream after all.

* * *

Bigtoven: hope you liked it; I might do a follow up on that rabies idea. Well anyways, sorry about my crappy writing, and grammar but I know for a fact that some people are worse than me. And on with the important question, so like, hate it, don't care, want to kill me for writing something like that? Well either tell me about it or don't the choice is entirely up to you. I won't pressure my readers to review, I might lose some.


	3. What kind of name is Oz?

**Bigtoven:** Yeah, yeah, I know this one sucks, don't get pissed. Anyways, hope you enjoy it anyways. This one is having the characters actually playing out a screwed up version of the wizard of oz. Now as a side note, there shall be no Yaoi, ha I actually didn't say that in the warning piece!

**Warning:** Extreme ooc-ness, bad grammar, spell check isn't 100 accurate after all. And let's see… Oh yea extreme stupidity read at your own risk.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I own the Wizard of Oz, and Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory (I'm talking about the original one, not the remake) or anything else for that matter… Leave me alone already.

* * *

Yusuke was feeling mildly freaked out right at the moment. He was for some reason inside of a flying, spinning house. Why was the house flying & spinning you ask? Why it was in a tornado, that's why, and a pretty big tornado at that. Luckily for him however the tornado wasn't savagely tearing the house apart. No it was just spinning it around and around and around, and… Okay that's enough I'm getting dizzy. Another reason why

Yusuke was so lucky is that he wasn't alone, nope his friend Kurama also happened to be in the spinning house with him, "What the hell is happening?!" Yusuke screeched out while trying to hold himself steady inside of the spinning house. "We appear to be inside of a flying house that is also spinning, which is also inside of a tornado."

Kurama replied from his current position on the floor "I can see that, but _why_ are we inside of a flying house that's spinning! How the hell did we get here in the first place?!" "How the hell should I know? I'm just as lost as you are at the moment!" Kurama yelled back while attempting to shakily stand up, and failing miserably "why the heck do you keep doing that! It's starting to get annoying!" Yusuke screamed at him, while going over

toward a trash can to empty his lunch, along with anything else he'd eaten. "I'm a fox; I can't stand up inside of anything that's moving like this!" Kurama replied while shakily standing up, and throwing his arms out for balance. He stayed like that for a few seconds before the house suddenly jerked and plopped down on the

ground, immediately throwing him off balance and causing him to smack face first into a wall "SON OF A…" "Hey Kurama I think we stopped." Yusuke suddenly said walking toward the door with the big sign marked 'Exit' in neon light. "Wow, wherever we are the people here have obviously never heard the words 'tone it down' before" Yusuke said looking around at all the colorful scenery. "Thanks for your concern for my well

being Yusuke" Kurama said sarcastically while walking outside and also looking at the overdone scenery, with all of the overly bright colors, when he suddenly spotted something. "Shit Yusuke you landed the house on someone!" Kurama stated pointing towards where only the legs and an arm from someone were sticking out from underneath the house. "Hey _I_ didn't land this thing, and besides, its there own fault for not moving out of

the way" "can't argue with you there. I would have certainly moved if it were me… anyways we better get moving before anyone comes and thinks that we intentionally dropped this house on whoever this is." Kurama said, and then started walking towards the house. "Right behind ya" Yusuke said, following, when suddenly something caught his eye "wow, nice shoes, and that watch has got to be worth a lot" Yusuke said to himself looking toward the cool looking sneakers, and the solid gold watch that were on the corpse.

It was all quiet for a few seconds as Yusuke and Kurama were walking back inside the house when suddenly a bunch of little midgets came out from seemingly nowhere. "Look at the witch, she's smashed!" One of the midgets said "and look at who did it!" another said pointing toward Yusuke "Hurray, hurray, she destroyed the wicked witch!" all of them said happily. "What The HELL did you just call me!?" Yusuke shouted immediately turning around to look at the orange midgets with green hair. "Why the hell would you call _me_ a she! I can imagine Kurama, he looks like a girl, but Me, _Me_ I look nothing like a prissy ass girl you damn little oompa

loompa's!" Yusuke shouted out in anger "Hey! I don't look like a girl, and I'll have you know that lots of girls think I'm a very hot guy" Kurama said in his defense. "You have defeated the wicked witch. You are the chosen one!" the oompa loompa's said, unfazed by Yusuke's outburst. "Wow that explains why these shoes and watch magically appeared on me!" "No it isn't, you stole them" one of the oompa loompa's corrected. Just then a big

bubbly bubble appeared out of nowhere and gently flew towards them, and by gently flew I mean crashed into anything in its way, bowling over several oompa loompa's and running over some unfortunate oompa loompa who happened to be in its way before finally landing in front of them, "Hello I'm" "What the hell is Boton doing here!" Yusuke shouted out in shock looking towards the bubble, which contained Boton "Well, as I was

saying…" "I've absolutely no idea, and what the heck is she doing in that bubble." "I was just going to…" "What if she's trapped in there or something? We should get her out of that thing!" "No I'm not tra…" "Your right, I'll get her out of there right now" Kurama said, cutting off Boton mid sentence, again, he then reached into his hear and pulled out a… needle? "Got it" Kurama stated holding up the needle and getting ready to pop the

bubble Boton was in "No wait don't…. POP! Ahhhhh plop" "… pop the bubble…Okay that's it! I tried to be nice and play along with this crap but you two just plain screwed it up! Just see if I help your asses now you dang hoodlums!" Boton shouted out in rage, having just none to gently been dropped on her ass, from getting her bubble popped. "Shese someone's ungrateful" Yusuke whispered to Kurama, who nodded in reply "What

the hell is there to be grateful about! You popped my damn bubble! Now what am I suppose to ride in!" "Did I say ungrateful, I meant pmsing." Yusuke whispered to Kurama, and then quickly jumped out of the way as a ball of spirit energy was thrown towards him "Damn Boton I was just joking no need to go all mental and try to kill me!" Yusuke shouted at Boton "Uh, I wasn't the one who threw that" "really? Then who … What the hell is

grandma doing here and why is she dressed like that." Yusuke said looking toward Genkai, who happened to be standing a few feet away from Boton and was dressed like the wicked witch from the wizard of oz. "You dimwit didn't you listen to what Boton said" "but she didn't say anything" "of course she did, stop being such a dimwit, you dumbass" "actually Yusuke's telling the truth Boton didn't tell us anything" Kurama said in Yusuke's

defense. Hearing this coming from Kurama, Genkai knew that it had to be correct. "Why the hell didn't you tell them Boton!" "Uhh…well, you see… I _was_ going to, but then they kept cutting me off, then they popped my bubble, and…" "Enough already! I don't need to hear you're dang sob story! Now listen here you dimwits, have you ever watched the wizard of oz?" Genkai said turning her attention to Yusuke and Kurama. At the nod

from both, she continued "well this is the same thing, and Boton is the kind witch, I'm the wicked witch of the west. Say anything and die! Yusuke, you're Dorothy, and Kurama your Toto, got it!" "What the Hell! Why am I Dorothy, Kurama looks more like her than I do!" "It was either that or the dog" "never mind. Kurama's better at being a dog than I am." "Great, and now to spear myself the headache I'm leaving" and with that said Genkai

disappeared in a puff of smoke, causing everyone in her immediate area to start choking from too much smoke. With a slight growl of anger Yusuke started off on the yellow brick road "well Kurama are you coming? I aint waiting for you forever you know." turning toward Kurama "…Uh… Kurama, why are you looking at me that way…" Yusuke said slowly backing away from a very enraged Kurama "Why are your eyes glowing red, and

why are your claws and teeth getting sharper… Uh… and why do I sense bloodlust coming from you're… Y. You know I was just kidding about you looking like a girl don't you, heh, heh that was just a joke; you don't look anything like a girl." Yusuke said nervously "First, you insult my looks by saying I look like a girl, and then you insult me further by calling me a damn, lowly, filthy disgusting dog! You bastard I'll kill you!" Kurama yelled

out angrily, lunging towards Yusuke "I was just kidding, no don't AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" "gulp, err… someone should have told him that fox's and dogs pretty much hate each other" Boton silently said to herself while watching Kurama mauling Yusuke "uh, so… Let's go to that chocolate factory you guys told me so much about!" Boton said running off with the oompa lumpa's close behind. None wanting, nor too willing to be a witness to Yusuke's murder.

**

* * *

Bigtoven: So, How was it? Like it, Hate it, want to gouge your eyes out because of it? Well good for you. Because you actually made it all the way through to the end! Congratulations! As a reward for your miraculous feat I shall give you… a piece of invisible gum! Remember its invisible so don't expect to see it.**


End file.
